All I Want Is you
by Dance4You
Summary: I said Quinncedes in a different way. if you don't know what I'm talking about you suck apple jacks!
1. Sneak Peek!

**This good ol' Quinncedes. Please don't hate me. BerryCedes is still a go just bare with me. uhh what were the other ones yall wanted. (Are they one shots? I hope so...STOP FALLING IN LOVE WITH MY STOIRES its AWESOME!)**

**Quinn  
**

"What are you looking at Quinn?" Santana asked causing me to snap out of my own zone.

"It's nothing." I said clearing my throat with a cough. I love to just look at her interact with other people. She was short but cute, curvy but sexy, a diva but carried herself like a lady.

"I know who you're looking it, its sexy momma." Puck said as I cut my eyes at him.

"I'm not looking at who ever you're talking about." I lied as I ate a chip. Just then I heard her laugh ring out the lunch room causing my heart to swell. I looked and seen she was laughing at whatever Kurt and Berry had said. I've noticed her over the years of being at McKinley High she never dated anyone to my knowledge anyways.

"Yeah you do because you're staring at her now." Santana replied as I shook my head.

"No I don't." I replied running my fingers through my short hair.

"Weezy come here for a moment!" Santana yelled causing me to snap my head up. I looked and seen her walking towards us with a smile on her face. She and I connected eyes and I had to look down.

"What's up Satan?" She asked sitting down at the table.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Santana asked. I couldn't look I just couldn't do it.

"Nothing to my knowledge, might just chill at home and watch a movie." She said laughing.

"No you're coming to the party this Saturday, I know someone who is highly interested in you." Santana said causing me shake my head.

"Are you okay Quinn?" I heard her ask causing my dick to jump. Just hearing her say my name did things to me other females haven't done. I still couldn't look in those doe like eyes, those deep brown eyes that held you for hours.

"I'm fine Merc', I mean Mercedes." I said getting up grabbing my book bag and my chips and drink. I basically ran out of the lunch room. I walked to the auditorium and sat down on the stage.

"Quinn?" I heard her voice from behind me.

"What Mercedes?" I growled trying to keep my control. I just wanted to pounce on her, fuck her brains out right here on this stage.

"What is your problem you've been avoiding the hell out of me lately and I don't like it." She said before she sat beside me.

"Look it isn't you iight just leave me alone." I said trying to sound angry and not horny as hell.

"I got a feeling it is me and you don't want me around is that what you want Bunny?" She asked grabbing my hand. I tried to snatch it away from her but she wouldn't budge. That nickname Bunny she had given me when she had walked in on me fucking some chick in 8th grade. I had to start somewhere and that was the year I finally decided I didn't want to hide any more.

The feel of her hand in mine the way they looked together, the softness of her hand in mine. God she was driving me wild right now.

"Mercy Me it's me not you, I think we need to stop hanging out for a while." I said as she snatched her hand from mine.

"So it really is me, am I cramping your style?" She hissed causing me to close my eyes tightly. She jumped off the stage and I seen her ass jiggle in her skinny jeans and I groaned and I knew she heard it.

"Mercy Me no its..." I started to say but she cut me off.

"No don't worry you won't see me for a while." She said before walking off. I grabbed my book bag and ran after her but she was no where to be found.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay, I'm actually getting ready for work now! I wanted to upload BerryCedes and this at the same time but I see that isn't happening! OH Glee sucked Tuesday but I watched it yesterday had some errands to run Tuesday. Plus I thought Mercedes and Sam were a couple...they seemed distant. uhh that whole switch thing was good but it was all about Rachel Berry...then Finchel for Nationals. Oh and Mike needs to be bitch slapped a couple of times. Stand behind your woman not against her you dumb fart! But here is QuinnPen still sorry for the wait! ON TO BERRYCEDES WHEN I GET OFF WORK! ohh there are some changes in this story!**

**Quinn**

"What are you looking at Quinn?" Santana asked causing me to snap out of my own zone.

"It's nothing." I said clearing my throat with a cough. I love to just look at her interact with other people. She was short but cute, curvy but sexy, a diva but carried herself like a lady.

"I know who you're looking it, its sexy momma." Puck said as I cut my eyes at him.

"I'm not looking at her." I lied as I ate a chip. Just then I heard her laugh ring out the lunch room causing my heart to swell. I looked and seen she was laughing at whatever Kurt and Berry had said. I've noticed her over the years of being at McKinley High she never dated anyone to my knowledge anyways.

"Yeah you do because you're staring at her now." Santana replied as I shook my head.

"No I don't." I replied running my fingers through my short hair.

"Weezy come here for a moment!" Santana yelled causing me to snap my head up. I looked and seen her walking towards us with a smile on her face. She and I connected eyes and I had to look down.

"What's up Satan?" She asked sitting down at the table.

"What are you doing this weekend?" Santana asked. I couldn't look I just couldn't do it.

"Nothing to my knowledge, might just chill at home and watch a movie." She said laughing.

"No you're coming to the party this Saturday, I know someone who is highly interested in you." Santana said causing me shake my head.

"Are you okay Quinn?" I heard her ask causing my dick to jump. Just hearing her say my name did things to me other females haven't done. I still couldn't look in those doe like eyes, those deep brown eyes that held you for hours.

"I'm fine Merc', I mean Mercedes." I said getting up grabbing my book bag and my chips and drink. I basically ran out of the lunch room. I walked to the auditorium and sat down on the stage.

"Quinn?" I heard her voice from behind me.

"What Mercedes?" I growled trying to keep my control. I just wanted to pounce on her, fuck her brains out right here on this stage.

"What is your problem you've been avoiding the hell out of me lately and I don't like it." She said before she sat beside me.

"Look it isn't you iight just leave me alone." I said trying to sound angry and not horny as hell.

"I got a feeling it is me and you don't want me around is that what you want Bunny?" She asked grabbing my hand. I tried to snatch it away from her but she wouldn't budge. That nickname Bunny she had given me when she had walked in on me fucking some chick in 8th grade. I had to start somewhere and that was the year I finally decided I didn't want to hide any more.

The feel of her hand in mine the way they looked together, the softness of her hand in mine. God she was driving me wild right now.

"Mercy Me it's me not you, I think we need to stop hanging out for a while." I said as she snatched her hand from mine.

"So it really is me, am I cramping your style?" She hissed causing me to close my eyes tightly. She jumped off the stage and I seen her ass jiggle in her skinny jeans and I groaned and I knew she heard it.

"Mercy Me no its..." I started to say but she cut me off.

"No don't worry you won't see me for a while." She said before walking off. I grabbed my book bag and ran after her but she was no where to be found.

"FUCK!" I yelled punching a locker.

"You fucked up didn't you?" I heard Puck's voice from down the hall.

"I fucked up badly dude." I said as he shook his head.

"Come to the party Saturday make it right then." He said before we both went our separate ways. I skipped my math class that I was way ahead in and sat in the auditorium just to think about what the fuck I just did. For the rest of day she avoided the hell out of me, hell for the rest of the week she avoided me like the plague until I couldn't take the icy glares she was giving me so I finally said fuck it and went over her house Thursday afternoon.

I parked my car in her drive way and got out taking a deep breath. I knocked on the door and Momma Jones opened the door smiling at me.

"What do I owe this pleasure Quinn?" Momma Jones asked as we hugged.

"Is Mercy here?" I asked looking at her, she raised her eye brow at me and nodded her head.

"She is upstairs, just got back from shopping with Kurt. Tell her how you feel Lucy." She said as I stuffed my hands in my pockets.

"How do you know?" I asked looking down at my feet. She placed her hand on my cheek causing me to look up.

"The way you look at her, how much she makes you smile. I've seen it over the years between the both of you. Now go take her out of this mysterious funk she has been in all week." Momma Jones said smiling at me. Just then Daddy Jones walked in the foyer with the remote in his hand.

"Q what are you doing here?" He asked as we hugged.

"I'm here to talk to Mercy." I said as he smiled.

"Please take her out this funk, she doesn't even want to watch the Play Offs with me and moms over here isn't working." He said causing me to laugh.

"I'll come over and watch it with you." I said as he laughed.

"I would like that, go talk to her." He said as I nodded my head. I walked up the steps and down another hall to her bedroom. I heard music blasting on the other side of the door causing me to smile. I tried to twist the knob and it was locked so I grabbed my keys out of my back pocket and unlocked the door carefully and opened it quietly only to find Mercedes on her back with a vibrator buried deep inside of her and her hand was tugging on her nipples.

"Quinnn…" she moaned as she sped up with the vibrator. I bit my bottom lip looking at her work herself over. She came biting the pillow. She slid the vibrator out and just the smell of her made me rock hard. She looked over at the mirror and seen me standing there and almost jumped out of her skin.

"Get out!" She yelled covering herself up with a blanket. I raised my eye brow at her and tooted my lips.

"How have you loved me?" I asked as I saw tears in her eyes.

"Quinn just leave, please just go." She said as tears spilled out of her eyes. She ran into the bathroom and I ran after her but she locked the door.

"Open the door Mercy." I yelled jiggling the knob.

"Go home Quinn!" She yelled as I heard gut wrenching sob come from out of her. I pressed my forehead up against the door and cursed. I heard the shower running and I seen her phone light up from her desk.

_ "Just tell her how you feel, she might love you back babe you never know."-Kurt._

I put her phone back down and walked out of her room.

"She wouldn't budge?" Momma Jones asked as I shook my head.

"I'm going to go home." I said hugging her before I walked out of the front door. I felt someone's eyes on me and I looked up and seen Mercedes looking out her window at me in just her robe.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Puck asked as I sipped my beer.

"I hope I am." I said as he rubbed my shoulders. I had on a simple outfit, jeans a v-neck and a pair of chucks.

"Damn look at Jones!" I heard Azimo yell as I shook my head. She came into view and she had on a silver and black skirt that came just to the middle of her thigh, a deep tank top that showed just the right amount to tease me and a pair of fuck me pumps there were purple, black and silver. She looked at me and I looked at her and I gave her smile and she gave one back. She didn't hate me anymore. After a whole week of no talking, evil eyes and grunts she still loves me.

"So are you ready to talk now?" She asked standing in front of me.

"I think I'm ready to talk." I said as she nodded her head. She grabbed my beer and drunk the rest for me and I grabbed her hand and walked out of the back door.

"What is wrong with you?" She asked as we sat down on the bench.

"I love you." I said looking straight ahead.

"I know I love you too." She said rubbing my back.

"No I'm in love with you; I want to be with you. I can't see myself with anyone other than you Mercy Me; I haven't been with anyone else in a year because I want you." I said getting up and walking away from her.

"I feel the same way, I was just a coward to tell you." She said walking towards me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as she stood in front of me with her eye brows together.

"Well for one I wasn't quite sure if you were still sleeping around with people, you probably fucked Santana over the summer, plus I wasn't ready for rejection that easily." Mercedes said leaning up against the tree.

"I would never reject you." I said kissing her lips. I sucked on her bottom lip and nibbled on it and licked away the slight pain. Our hands were everywhere, mine were on her inner thigh. I dropped down to my knees pushed her skirt up and ripped off her panties causing her to groan.

"That day at your house, I wanted you so damn badly." I moaned before putting her leg on my shoulder and sucking in her clit and her hips bucked. She started riding my face and I slipped 3 fingers inside of her causing her to moan my name.

"I wanna feel you inside me Quinn!" She groaned as I left a hickey on her inner thigh. She came slowly sliding down the tree causing me to catch her. I kissed her lips and sucked on her tongue. She got up on weak legs and fixed her clothes. I grabbed a piece of gum from my back pocket and she grabbed one. She stuffed her panties in my front pocket before she kissed me.

"Remember I don't have on any panties." She said as I kissed her back

"Later on you will feel me inside of you." I groaned in her ear sucking on her earlobe. We walked back into the house hand in hand she was smiling.

"Finally you two are together!" Puck yelled causing me to laugh. She walked off with Santana and I Puck handed me a drink.

"What is in this?" I asked looking at him.

"Southern Comfort and cranberry apple." He said as I nodded my head and sipped out of it. I leaned up against the door and seen Mercedes dancing with Santana and Brittany. Santana was behind her and Brittan was in front of her. I saw Santana's hands run all over Mercedes and Brittany was doing the same things. She locked eyes with me and she let Santana run her hands up to her breast and squeeze and rub them causing my dick to jump.

"Are you okay?" I heard Mike ask as I nodded my head.

"Yeah I'm fine." I replied as he shook his head.

"I think you killed the cup." He said causing me to look and see my now empty cup crushed in my hand. I shook my head and threw it away. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist.

"Let's dance." I heard the voice ask. I turn around only to see my ex Natalie standing there smiling at me.

"Don't want to." I said as I saw Mercedes looking in my direction with a raised eye brow.

"Yeah you do." She said running her hand down my chest only to have me slap it away.

"Trust me I don't want to dance with you." I hissed becoming fed up.

"You wanna go upstairs for old time sake?" She asked whispering in my ear and running her hand down my crouch.

"Let's go." I heard Mercedes hiss from beside me, she grabbed my hand and yanked me away from Natalie.

"I was wondering when you were going to save me." I said laughing.

"This will never be over Quinn and also Fat ass she isn't into fat ones." Natalie yelled causing Mercedes to stop.

"Trust me she has been into this since freshman year, her face was just in it less than an hour ago!" Mercedes yelled back standing toe to toe with Natalie.

"She is only using you." Natalie said laughing.

"I highly doubt that one." Mercedes said before I pulled her away and kissed her lips.

"Let's go, I told you I'm loving you tonight. I want to hear you scream my name at the top of your lungs." I said as her eyes got dark. We ran up the steps of Puck's house and into the bathroom. I closed and locked the door and she attacked my lips.

"You're so fucking sweet." I moaned sucking on her bottom lip and pushing her skirt up to her hips, I ran my fingers up and down her slits to found her dripping wet.

"I've been wet since the dance floor, you watching me and Santana turned me on." She groaned unbuttoning and sliding down my jeans. I picked her up in my arms and pinned her to the door before sliding inside of her.

"You're so fucking tight." I groaned as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"I'm too big for you to be ohh fuck!" She yelled as I picked up my pace. I sat her down on the counter and placed her legs on my shoulders and grabbed her hips and started going in circles before pounding into her causing everything to drop onto the floor.

"Right there Quinn!" Mercedes yelled grabbing my hips pushing me in deeper.

"You like that Mercy baby? How fucking deep I go?" I yelled as I pulled down her shirt and bra and started sucking and nibbling on her nipples causing her walls to tighten up around me.

"Yes baby!" She yelled scratching my lower back. I turned her around put her feet on the floor with her ass up and slid back inside of her causing her to grab the edge of the counter.

"Oh fuck!" I groaned. I felt way deeper in this position with her than I did with anyone else.

"Quinn I'ma bout to cum!" She screamed as I left my mark on the left side of her neck.

"Then cum." I groaned in her ear. I placed on of her legs on the counter along with mine and grabbed her ass.

"QUINNNNN!" She screamed hitting the highest note I've ever heard her hit as she came. I came after her. I slid out of her and slapped her ass causing her to giggle. We fixed our clothes and opened the door only to find half the party standing on the other side looking at us.

"You're my fucking hero Quinn!" I heard as everyone started clapping. Cedes and I walked down the steps to finish partying.

"Do you think they know?" I asked kissing her neck.

"I don't think anyone knows." She replied as Puck handed us shot glasses filled with something.

"Oh no everyone knows even got sound bytes of it. I hope you two cleaned up after that fuck session." Puck said causing Mercedes to turn red.

"Don't worry I cleaned up." I said as we took a shot.


	3. Chapter 3

**oh yeah I haven't wrote this one in awhile and I never will!**

**Mercedes**

Pregnant, no this test is a lie a whole lie. I couldn't be pregnant. I was spotting, I've been spotting, normally my periods would be crazy but spotting it is. My mother must of have known I was pregnant because she kept hinting about periods and how was Quinn.

"Hey babe." Quinn said walking through the door.

"Hey Que." I said as we kissed. We walked into the kitchen and grabbed snacks and I grabbed a bottle of water.

"How have you been?" Quinn asked as I sat down with my legs on the couch and she pulled my legs into her lap. We started watching Grey's Anatomy and she rubbed my feet.

"I've been good." I replied as my parents walked in the door with my little brother Jeremy. Jeremy is 7 and he rarely talks with anyone but me or Quinn.

"Que!" He yelled running towards Quinn. He took after my mother's side of the family, brown skin, hazel green eyes and sandy brown hair. The only thing I had was the sandy brown hair and the height.

"How was practice?" Quinn asked as he gave me a hug.

"It was great I scored 3 points." He said giving Quinn a high five.

"Awesome dude, maybe later on you and I can play some one on one." Quinn said as Jeremy looked at our parents.

"Can we momma?" Jeremy asked looking at momma.

"Yes that's fine Jeremy, but after dinner." Momma said kissing the top of his head before he ran up the steps to take a shower.

"Have you two talked?" Momma asked as I shook my head no.

"She just got here a couple of minutes before you got here." I said as my parents nodded.

"Que can I talk to you for a second?" My daddy said before walking down the hall.

"Sure Pop." Quinn said getting up. I tucked my feet up under me and mommy sat down beside me.

"How is the baby?" Momma asked rubbing my belly.

"Fine, hasn't gave me any trouble today." I said as she had me stand up. She pulled my shirt up and ran her hand over my swollen 4 month pregnant belly.

"This little one should be moving soon." Momma said kissing my lower belly causing me to laugh.

"Stop it that tickles." I replied as Daddy and Quinn walked back into the room.

"You're pregnant?" Quinn asked as Momma had Daddy hand her some lotion. She started putting the lotion on my belly and gently pressing on my belly causing the baby to move.

"There we go, got some movement." Momma yelled causing me to smile.

"I'm 4 months pregnant, well 5 next week. 18 weeks." I said as Momma said causing the baby to move again.

"When were you going to tell me?" Quinn asked as Jeremy walked down the steps in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top.

"Has the baby moved yet?" Jeremy asked running towards me.

"Yes it did." Momma said proudly looking up at me.

"I was going to tell you today, when we actually had some time alone. But it looks like you see my belly." I said as Daddy laughed.

"I'm betting on a boy, it has to be a boy." Daddy said giving Jeremy a high five.

"Yes another boy in the house!" Jeremy yelled causing me to laugh.

"When did you find out?" Quinn asked as the doorbell rang.

"I found out 3 weeks ago, I thought I was tired because of glee club and classes and all the homework. Then I thought my periods were just spotting because of stress but it was really the baby. Momma actually knew before I knew i guess." I said rubbing my belly. Momma kissed my belly one last time before pulling my shirt down and I went to go answer the door and in came in the whole glee club.

"Momma!" Kurt and Tina yelled running towards my momma to give her a hug.

"Hi babies." She said giving them hugs.

"Food." Finn and Puck said walking into the kitchen.

"Hello to you too boys." Momma said as they waved to momma. We all walked in the den and I sat down on Quinn's lap.

"Please don't be mad at me, I didn't know how to tell you." I said facing her.

"It's fine, I wouldn't know how to say it either. Just promise me you'll tell me when ever appointment is." Quinn said kissing my forehead.

"You know I will." I replied kissing her lips.

"Alright so what was this big Glee club meeting about?" Santana asked as Brittany sat on her lap.

"Well it was a surprise." I said standing up.

"You're moving away. No I can't take another Glee club member leaving. No fuck that, you can live with Quinn." Kurt said causing me to laugh.

"No it's not that." I said pulling my shirt up.

I'm 4 months pregnant." I said smiling.

"Fuck yes I'm an uncle!" Blaine yelled causing me to laugh.

"Please tell me its a boy." Kurt said with his fingers crossed.

"I don't know yet, i will know in 2 weeks." I replied as Puck high fived Quinn.

"A glee baby, and it will be talented." Tina said hugging me.

"I know, I know. I can't wait to me him or her." I said rubbing my belly.

"Has the baby moved yet?" Kurt asked rubbing my belly.

"Yeah for momma." I said as momma walked down with pizza rolls.

"Yes only for granny." Momma said kissing my forehead.

"Can you please make the baby move again momma. Please!" Kurt yelled as momma laughed.

"Fine I'll make the baby move again but one time only." Momma said causing me to laugh. She sat down next to Quinn and kissed up under my belly button and gently pressed on my belly causing the baby to move.

"Okay look here little one in there, this is your granny. You only move for me and only me." Momma said causing me to laugh.

"Oh can we sing to the baby?" Kurt asked as everyone agreed.

"I'm going to be an aunt and that is going to be my baby Unicorn!" Brittany yelled causing me to laugh.

The next 3 months went by fast and my belly kept getting bigger.

"Alright Mercedes Jones, it looks like he wants to come on the 5th of May, just after graduation or before. Hopefully not during graduation." My doctor said rubbing gel on my belly. We looked at the screen and seen the baby's face and he was sucking his thumb.

"Oh looks like he takes after Quinn." Judy said rubbing my leg.

"Alright Mr. Shawn. There is his head, his legs, his private parts, and now he is moving." Doctor Marvin said laughing. I looked over at Quinn and she had tears streaming down her face. We had picked on naming him Shawn or Quinton. The appointment ended and we all went out to eat.

"I can't believe how big he has gotten." Momma said as I sipped my mint green tea.

"So you both are going to UCLA, Mercedes part time well online classes. Your apartment is paid for, it's not far from the school." Daddy said as Quinn rubbed my belly as the baby kicked.

"It looks like we have a football player!" Quinn yelled causing me to laugh.

"He keeps kicking my bladder." I said getting up and walking to the bathroom. I used it, washed my hands and looked at myself in the mirror. My nose had gotten a little bigger, my cheeks were puffer but I'm still sexy.

"How far along are you?" A lady asked as I ran my hands over my belly.

"I'm 8 months, 34 weeks." I said looking at the lady.

"Is it a girl?" She asked as I smiled.

"Nope a 7 pound boy right now." I said as she smiled at me.

"Oh well god bless and have a wonderful evening." She said walking off. I walked out the bathroom after her and went back to the table.

"Was he that bad?" Quinn asked kissing my lips.

"Umm not really, a lady wanted to talk." I replied as she rubbed my belly. We finished up at dinner and for some odd ass reason momma and Quinn had been stalling since we left.

"Lets go to the park." Momma said driving to the park.

"No I want to go home, I'm hot and stuffy. My son is moving way to much for my comfort. My ankles are swollen, I have a headache, my uterus is fucking huge, my back hurts, I'm hungry again and I have to pee. So if you dare take me to some damn park because you both are bullshitting around I won't speak to either one of you until this baby comes out of my vagina." I hissed rubbing my belly and bouncing my leg.

"Okay, okay, we'll go home. Stop ranting I know that comes with the pregnancy." Momma said rubbing my belly.

"Momma just don't not right now." I said as tears ran down my face.

"Hey babe, whats the matter?" Quinn said rubbing my shoulders as I started to ugly cry.

"I've became a bitch in the past 3 months because I'm pregnant and I don't wanna become a bitch any more. I don't wanna be pregnant any more. I'm bigger than a fucking house and I have to pee right now and I'm hungry and I'm hot and I just wanna go to sleep and have this baby stop kicking and moving right now." I said crying.

"Babe we have an ugly cry right now." I heard momma say as I just cried.

"Here babe, it's dad." Momma said handing me the phone.

"Dad-d-ddy?" I said into the phone trying to suck up my tears.

"Hey baby girl, whats the matter?" Daddy asked as I started crying again.

"I wanna come home and got to sleep and have this baby stop kicking me. I gotta pee and my ankles are swollen and I have a head ache. I'm big as the house we live in, I'm hungry and I just wanna come home." I said crying harder again. I felt momma put the car in park and she unbuckled my seat belt and my door opened.

"I'm right here baby girl." Daddy said helping me out of the car.

"I'm tired of getting help to get out of the car, I can't tie up my own damn shoes because of my giant belly. Daddy why am I so big?" I asked as he walked me into the house. He took me upstairs and into my bedroom and laid me down.

"You wanna eat baby girl?" He asked kissing my forehead.

"No I gotta pee." I said getting up out of bed and going to go pee. I washed my hands and walked out of the bathroom and took off my jeans and shirt and laid back down in bed. I put the body pillow between my legs and put my belly on it. I fell asleep and he finally stopped moving. I woke up feeling hungry again. I pulled on my robe and walked down the steps only to find my house full of friends and family.

"What is this?" I asked walking into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of sweet tea. I walked into the pantry closet and grabbed some snacks and went to walk back up the steps.

"Honey I didn't know you were up." Momma said stopping me.

"Yeah I got hungry, now I have to pee." I said walking up the steps. I tried to run into my room and I ran into the bathroom and used the bathroom. I walked out and Quinn was pulling on a dress.

"Why a dress? I like my Quinn in jeans and a v-neck and a black leather jacket with a pair of high tops." I said walking towards her and kissing her lips.

"I know babe, but your family doesn't know about me being inter-sex. So we have to keep the PDA extra low." Quinn said as she tucked and stood in front of the mirror.

"No I'm not keeping PDA to an extra low with the mother/father of my child, my girlfriend, my lover. No I'm not doing it." I said taking off my robe.

"Babe you're leaking again." Quinn said as I looked down at my breast. I washed up quickly and put on a new bra and put in the nipple pads.

"MOMMA, DADDY CAN YOU COME HERE!" I yelled out my door and closed it. They ran up the steps and burst into my room.

"Whats the problem baby?" They asked out of breath.

"Why does Quinn and I have to keep the PDA to a all time low, like we're not even together or the fact that she is the mother/father of this baby in my uterus, or that the fact that she has been there since I was 10. I'm not keeping my relationship low, I might as well tell them I'm a lesbian because I'm not about to hide anything." I said looking at them.

"Baby girl, you're grown now. Do whatever you feel like. Quinn you don't have to tuck if it feels uncomfortable." Daddy said as Quinn tried to sit down and jumped back up.

"I can't, I'm sorry I just can't." Quinn said walking into the bathroom. She came back out in just her boxer briefs, she went to the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a purple v-neck.

"How are you feeling?" Daddy asked as I sat with my back against hte head board and eat an oatmeal pie with strawberries and chips.

"I'm fine, getting hungry though." I said getting out of bed and walking into my closet and putting on a purple and gold halter sundress and sandals. I put my hair up in a bun.

"I didn't know you got a tattoo." Momma said touching my humming bird tattoo on my shoulder.

"Yeah I got it a year ago with Santana." I said finished eating and we all walked out of my bedroom.

"Okay so this is the baby shower." Momma said as I nodded my head and we walked out into the backyard.

"Congrats Cedes!" My Aunt Sherry said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Aunt Sherry." I said as I laced Quinn's fingers with mine.

"This is Quinn right?" She asked as I nodded my head.

"Yes this is Quinn." I replied looking at Quinn smiling.

"She is your girlfriend?" Sherry questioned.

"Yep, this is my girlfriend." I said smiling.

"Oh, but where is the father?" Aunt Sherry asked as I felt Quinn's hand squeeze mine.

"Quinn is intersexed, which means she has a penis but she has the body of a female well from the waist up." I said as my Aunt Sherry nodded her head.

"Oh okay, well you love it, I love it. Welcome to the family Quinn." Aunt Sherry said kissing my cheek and walking off.

"See that wasn't so bad." I said turning and looking at her.

"Right until the rest of your family starts looking at me like a freak, I don't feel so good about this any more." Quinn said letting go of my hand.

"Babe, you're doing perfectly fine I promise you. My family will love you just as my parents and grandparents do. If they don't fuck them." I exclaimed pecking her lips.

"I love you." Quinn said holding my hips.

"I love you more." I said kissing her, I gently nibbled on her lips and slipped my tongue in her mouth.

"Okay you two!" Kurt yelled causing Quinn and I to stop kissing.

"umm sorry." Quinn whispered as I wiped off lip gloss from her bottom lip.

"You two are just to hot for words." Kurt said as Blaine walked up with a cup.

"Mercedes, Quinn are you two ready?" Momma yelled causing me to snap my head up and look up in her direction.

"Yes mam'!" Quinn yelled lacing our fingers. We walked towards her and went inside of the house and she had us sit on the chase.

"Here comes the gifts!" Daddy said as Jeremy ran and sat in my lap, Quinn was sitting behind me massaging my lower back.

"That feels so good." I groaned as a shiver ran through my body. Jeremy jumped down from my lap and sat next to my grandmother Erica.

"How are you feeling Mercedes Benz?" My grandmother Nancy asked as Quinn kept massaging my back.

"I'm fine, can't wait until he comes." I said rubbing my belly.

"I can't wait until I get to spoil him." My Grandma said smiling at me.

"Please no spoiling, I already have to deal with that from Quinn." I said as Quinn laughed behind me.

"Quinn how are you holding up?" My grandmother of my father's side Maria asked as Quinn started rubbing myb elly.

"I'm holding up fine Nana." Quinn said resting her chin on my shoulder.

"I bet you can't wait until the little one gets here." Nana said as Quinn kissed my cheek.

"I think I can wait, I love my sleep a little bit too much." Quinn said laughing.

"You can forget about sleep now, unless he is a good one." Grandma said as Quinn put her hand on mine.

"PICTURE TIME!" Momma yelled causing me to smile. Quinn and I took pictures and we started opening up gifts. I heard the doorbell ring.

"I'll get it!" Kurt yelled as I pulled out a baby swing and some outfits.

"Thank you Aunt Patrice!" I yelled putting everything back in the giant bag. I opened up another gift and it was a 100 box of bottles.

"Thank you Santana!" I yelled putting it aside.

"Oh my gift!" Kurt yelled causing me to look up and shake my head. Out of the corner of my eye I seen Sam standing in the corner with clenched jaws. I grabbed Kurts giant bag and opened it up.

"Oh D&G, Gucci, Armani and what is this Kurt?" I asked holding up another outfit.

"Oh that is Burberry babe." Quinn said kissing the side of my neck.

"Nice and then we have some Ralph Lauren and Dior. Thank you God Father Kurt." I said blowing him a kiss.

"YES I'm God Father, in your face Mike!" Kurt yelled causing me to shake my head. I opened up the rest of my gifts and decided I really needed to talk to Sam.

"I'll be back babe." I said pecking Quinn's lips and making my way to Sam.

"What can I say congrats." Sam said gesturing towards my belly.

"Thank you Sam, can we talk?" I asked looking at him. He nodded his head and I walked us to the library in the back of the house.

"So what do I owe this stop in?" I asked clearing my throat and looking at him after I closed and locked the door.

"Why didn't you tell me you was pregnant with my kid? How long are you stringing Quinn along?" Sam asked causing me to shake my head.

"Quinn is intersex, which means she has a penis, which means she and I made love and didn't use protection and I'm pregnant. The baby isn't yours." I said sitting down.

"What do you mean Quinn has a dick?" He spat causing me to shake my head.

"She has a dick and a pair of balls just like you. She and I are in love have been actually for awhile just to coward to say anything about it." I replied running my fingers through my hair.

"So basically you two were fucking around behind my back? See I heard about you two at Puck's party awhile back but thought they had the wrong girl. Guess I was wrong." Sam said as tears came out of his eyes.

"No we weren't behind your back and you know that Sam, if I wasn't with you I was trying to please you the best way I knew how to. Hell you knew you were my first but not my last. Look I know this isn't the way you should have found out but it is and I'm sorry. You can stay and enjoy my baby shower if you would like, I don't care but please don't start anything with anyone." I said standing up.

"Does she make you scream out while she is grabbing a fist full of your hair while she is fucking you from behind? Huh Mercy can she do you like I used to do you?" Sam asked walking up behind me.

"Sam I'm with Quinn now, I love her." I said as he rubbed his dick up and down my ass.

"But how can you be with Quinn if your body still reacts to me?" Sam asked kissing the side of my neck causing me to move away from him.

"Because you were my first, you made a map out of my body." I said before unlocking the door and walking out of the library.

"Are you okay?" Finn asked coming out of no where and I wiped a tear coming from down my cheek.

"Yeah I'm fine, just pregnancy hormones again." I replied with a small smile.

"I know about Sam being here, I told him not to come but he wouldn't listen." Finn said giving me a side hug and we walked back out to my baby shower.

"How was the talk with Sam?" Quinn asked kissing my forehead.

"Eventful." I replied pecking her lips.


	4. Chapter 4

**Quinn**

****Oh God that is disgusting but that is my son...oh his head.

"Are you okay Quinn?" Mr. Jones well Kyle asked as I nodded my head.

"I'm fine." I said smiling at him and looking at my son come out of my girlfriend as she screamed at the top of her lung.

"One more push Mercedes!" Doctor Marvin said rubbing her knee. She brought her chin down to her chest and gave him one last push and out came our son Quinton Kyle Jones-Fabray.

"It's a boy!" Doctor Marvin yelled as our son started crying. Doctor Marvin placed him on Mercedes' chest and she kissed his forehead.

"Hi baby." She said as I kissed her forehead. I kissed our son Quinton before I cut his chord and a nurse took him away for weight and measuring.

"Baby you did so great." I said kissing her lips. Just then she passed out and the monitors started beeping loudly.

"Everyone out!" The nurses yelled as tears fell from my eyes.

"Baby wake up! BABY WAKE UP!" I yelled as Kyle wrapped his arms around me.

"Come on Quinn, let them do what they need to do." Kyle said as I broke down crying. A couple of hours later a doctor walked out.

"Mercedes Jones' family." He said as we all stood up.

"We tried everything we could but, she didn't make it." He said as I let out a gut wrenching cry.

"No!" I yelled as Puck grabbed me up. I couldn't stop crying and I didn't.

"Let me go!" I yelled pushing Puck off of me. I ran into the bathroom and punched in a mirror and kicked in the stall door. I sat on the floor and cried until my chest started hurting, I was going to ask her to marry me. I heard the door open but I couldn't look up.

"Come on Que, your son needs you." Puck said sitting beside me.

"No without her I'm not going anywhere." I said as I started crying again.

"Come on Que, Quinton needs you. He doesn't have his mother anymore he needs you Quinn. Come on!" Puck hissed standing me up. He cleaned my face up and we walked down to the nursery.

"Name." The nurse said looking at me.

"Quinton Jones-Fabray." I said looking at her. She typed something in on the computer and looked back up at me with soft eyes.

"Come on." She said getting up and walking me into the nursery. She had me wash my hands 3 times and handed me my son Quinton.

"Hi boo, your momma isn't here right now but I love you, I want you to know how much I love you." I said kissing his nose causing him to open his eyes. He had doe eyes like Mercedes and the rest was all me. He had two different eyes, one was hazel brown the other was light blue.

"What's wrong with his eyes?" I asked as Quinton cooed at me.

"Nothing, it's rare that a baby is born with two different eyes. His chart is clear he is healthy as an ox." The nurse said handing me a bottle. I started feeding him and he tried reached up and grabbed my pinky in his hand causing me to smile. I kissed the top of his head one last time and he went back to eating.

"QUINN, BABY QUINN WAKE UP!" I heard Mercedes yell causing me to wake up.

"What's wrong?" I asked as she sat up and turned on the lamp.

"You were crying in your sleep." She said yawning.

"Sorry babe." I replied as she looked down at me.

"I'm right here babe, I'm not going anywhere." She replied as I rubbed her belly. Tomorrow is graduation and he still wasn't here yet, I had been having nightmares for the past week and I didn't know why.

"I know babe." I replied as her parents walked in the room with a camera.

"Yes you two are awoke! Happy graduation!" Momma Jones well Lovely yelled causing Mercedes and I to smile. We climbed out of bed and went to eat breakfast.

"Alright we have hair appointments at 11, nails and feet done at 1. Then graduation is at 3." Mercedes said eating her pancakes and bacon together.

"That works for me." I replied putting ketchup and syrup on my eggs and eating them. Since I basically lived with Mercedes I had picked up a lot of her pregnancy habits, the always eating, the headaches, back aches and bleeding gums. We took a shower and I drove to our hair appointment.

"You're so lucky I love you." Mercedes' Aunt Stephanie said giving me a hug.

"Sorry, it's all her." I replied sitting down in a chair and she put a cover over me and she washed my hair.

"I love you hair like this." Stephanie said as she put something in it then combed out my hair and blow dried it.

"No highlights." Mercedes said as she started getting her hair blow dried. Then ended up getting her hair flat ironed and put in loose curls. Stephanie flat ironed my hair then did my eye brows. I paid for Cedes and I hair dos and we got in the truck and went to get out nails and feet done.

"How is he doing?" I asked rubbing her belly.

"He is fine, he hasn't moved a lot though." Mercedes replied as her phone rang.

"Hello?" She questioned answering it.

"Yeah that's fine momma." She replied smiling at me and hanging up with her momma. We finished at the nail shop and went back home. We got dressed, I had on a pair of black slacks, a purple button up with a green tie and a pair of purple and green pumps. Mercedes had on a purple and green sundress and a pair of purple sandals. We took pictures and Cedes and I got in the truck and went to the school to get our caps and gowns.

"Alright Ms. Valedictorian!" Santana yelled hugging Cedes.

"I know right, this is one of the biggest days." Cedes said hugging her back as she put on her cap and gown. I kissed her lips one time and her belly.

"Oh shit Quinn got on pumps!" Kurt yelled causing me to laugh.

"I thought I put some girly into it a tad bit." I said kissing his cheek.

"No crying until after graduation babe." I said wrapping my arms around Mercedes.

"I know babe, no crying until after graduation." She replied kissing my lips. We walked down the hall and I held hands. Everybody was holding someones hand as we walked down the hall. I was #2 top of our class and Cedes was #1. She and I sat down next to Mr. Figgins and Mr. Schue with Ms. Pillsbury and Coach Sue beside me. I felt Cedes squeeze my hand causing me to look at her.

"Are you okay?" I whispered in her ear as Figgins made his speech.

"Yeah I'm fine, he is just moving a lot right now." She said nodding her head. Her grip was tight on my hand, she walked up to the podium and stared doing her speech and stopped.

"Quinn..." She said looking back at me gripping a hold to the podium.

"What's wrong babe?" I asked as everyone looked at us.

"My water just broke." She whispered grabbing her belly.

"What?" I yelled walking towards her.

"My water just broke!" She yelled as she grabbed a hold to my hand and squeezed it.

"Okay baby breath, breath like parenting class." I said as I had her start walking.

"Sorry about that everyone it looks like our own Mercedes Jones is going into labor." Coach Sue said as the whole glee club ran off the stage and followed us.

"Puck I need for you to help me with her right now." I said as he nodded his head.

"Whats going on?" Kyle yelled running towards us as Mercedes screamed.

"Her water just broke and she is having contractions and they're about 9 minutes apart." I said as Kyle nodded his head.

"Oh god!" Mercedes yelled as we walked to the truck. I put her in and buckled her up. Kurt, Blaine, Santana and Brittany all got in the truck.

"No go back to graduation, I'm fine." Mercedes said breathing heavily as I got in the car and buckled up and started it up and backed out of the parking spot. I drove to the hospital and Mercedes was breathing.

"Are you okay babe?" I asked rubbing her hand glancing at her.

"No I'm not fine Quinn, I'm having a baby the size of a basketball. My uterus and back hurts, I'm feeling a hell of a lot of pressure on my vagina right now. HURRY UP TO THIS DAMN HOSPITAL!" Mercedes yelled as I pulled up to the hospital. Kurt jumped out of the truck and got nurses and a wheel chair. I had Santana park the truck and I grabbed Mercedes and the baby's bag and put her in the wheel chair. Doctor Marvin was already there waiting on us.

"Congratulations are in order I see." He said as I helped Mercedes out of her outfit and into a hospital gown.

"No got to her valedictorian speech and her water broke." I said as nurses started hooking her up to machines.

"I'm going to do a quick ultrasound and then I'm going to see how far along you are dilated." Doctor Marvin said as he pushed her gown up and squirted some gel on her stomach. He checked the baby and seen he was sitting up and he never turned.

"Looks like he still hasn't turned from our last visit. I'm going to schedule you an emergency C-section. He shouldn't have broken your water. It's fine, you're fine and he is fine." Doctor Marvin said as he stopped with the sonogram and wiped the gel off. Just before he left everybody walked in.

"So tell me the news!" My momma said kissing my forehead.

"She has to get a C-section, the baby is breached." I said rubbing Mercedes hand. The nurses came in and took her away and had me put on scrubs. Kurt and Santana put on scrubs too along with our parents.

"Can I talk to you for a minute Quinn?" Finn asked as the prepped Mercedes.

"What's up Finn?" I asked smiling at him.

"At the baby shower I over heard Sam ask Mercedes if the baby was his and she told him no but still he was her first and I'm just looking out for you." Finn said looking at me.

"Thanks Finn man, but the baby is mine. Mercedes has broken up with Sam when he told her about him leaving. I had to stay with her for weeks because of all the crying she did. I trust Mercedes and I knew she wouldn't do that to me." I said patting his back and walking back into the delivery room. I kissed her forehead and looked at her. Now I was really wondering if she really had slept with Sam before he left.

"What's on your mind?" Mercedes asked looking up at me.

"Nothing I just talked to Finn."

"Oh what did he say?" She asked as we heard a high pitch cry.

"We got a boy!" Doctor Marvin said breaking Mercedes and I out of our trans. I cut the cord and went to take pictures of Quinton. I went back to Mercedes and she had tears in her eyes.

"How is he?" She asked as I ran my hand over her head.

"He is so beautiful." I replied kissing her lips.

"Here he is." The nurse said handing me Quinton. I ran my thumb over his forehead and he opened his eyes, he had doe eyes just like Mercedes and had her button nose but the rest was all me. He looked just like the baby in my dream but his hair was straight blonde and not the sandy brown and blonde. He had the one hazel brown eye and the one light blue grey eye. I let Mercedes kiss his forehead and he cooed causing me to smile.

The nurse took him away to get him washed and changed and weighed. They finished up with Mercedes and they took her blood pressure. They put her in her own room and wheeled Quinton in the room with us. The nursed handed him off to Mercedes and I sat beside Mercedes and touched his nose.

"He is so beautiful, we did good." She said kissing his nose causing him to yawn and sigh.

"Yeah he is beautiful." I replied as she looked at him.

"So tell me what Finn said." She said handing Quinton off to me.

"He told me that Sam said that Quinton was his." I said looking down at Quinton.

"Quinton isn't his, I would've had to be 6 months pregnant when we had sex at Puck's party. Look at me Quinn." Mercedes hissed causing me to look up at her from Quinton.

"Look I'm sorry, I just." i said shaking my head.

"It's fine, I know you know about Sam and I background and history. I wouldn't ever do you like that, I love you too much and we have to much history for me to be that damn evil." Mercedes said kissing my lips.

"I love you too." I replied slipping my tongue inside of her mouth.

"Quinton you're so lucky you have a God father like me." Kurt said walking in the room and taking Quinton from me.

'It's feeding time Ms. Jones." A Nurse said walking in looking at Mercedes.

"Okay, that's fine." Mercedes said unsnapping her gown.

"Let me help you." Lovely said grabbing Quinton from Kurt. I put a feeding pillow on Mercedes' lap and Lovely helped Mercedes have Quinton latch on.

"He is a quick learner." The nurse said as I looked at Quinton suck away.

"Yeah he is." Mercedes replied rubbing his hand and looking up at me.

"I love you two." I said kissing her lips.

"I love you two too." She replied kissing me back. We had to stay an extra 2 days to make sure Mercedes was okay.

"Welcome home little bug." I said as my grandparents and Mercedes' grandmothers appeared smiling. I handed his car seat off to Erica and ran back outside to help Mercedes out of the truck.

"I'm fine Quinn I promise." She replied causing me to smile.

"Just wanna make sure babe." I responded smiling as I sat her down on the chase. I grabbed her bag and the baby's bag and put them upstairs and came back down and she was feeding Quinton again.

"I think I'm going to change to powder milk in a minute." Mercedes said as I sat down beside her and ran my fingers through Quinton's hair.

"Do whatever you feel is good." I said as she handed him to me so she could cover back up. I grabbed a burp cloth and burped him and he started getting sleepy.

"I'm going to go take a nap." Mercedes said as I nodded my head. I laid Quinton down in his room and grabbed the baby monitor and took a nap with Mercedes until I heard Quinton crying. I woke her up and she fed him and I changed his diaper and burped him and put him back to sleep. She pumped like 30 bottles and took a shower.

"You hungry?" I asked sliding on a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"Yeah I'm getting hungry." Mercedes replied nodding her head. I laid Quinton down next to her and went to cook dinner. I heard the doorbell ring just as I was about to walk up the steps, I opened it and the glee club walked through the door with Sam behind them.

"Where are they?" Santana asked looking at me.

"upstairs in the bedroom." I replied grabbing her bowl of salad and our plates of food and Quinton's extra bottle. We all walked up the steps and Mercedes was burping Quinton.

"Hey guys." She said as he burped.

"How is he?" Kurt asked sitting down at the end of the bed and I sat down besides Cedes.

"He is fine, he sleeps a hell of a lot." Mercedes said handing him off to Kurt. We started eating and somehow Santana, Brittany, Kurt and Blaine all ended up in the bed with us while Sam, Finn and Puck played the game.

"He has a big yawn." Brittany said as I laid him down on my chest.

"Yeah, him so sleepy." I said rubbing his back, I put his pacifier in his mouth and laid him down on his stomach and he went to sleep.

"Quinn can we talk for a minute?" Sam asked as I nodded my head. Mercedes grabbed my arm before I could walk off.

"Be nice." She said kissing my lips.

"I'll promise to be nice." I replied kissing her back before walking out of the room. We walked into the study room and I leaned up against the desk.

"Look I just wanna say sorry. I know the baby isn't mine and I'm glad that Mercedes has a kid with you." Sam said as I nodded my head.

"It's fine Sam, I know you were her first and I understand you will always have a special place in her heart." I said as we gave each other a handshake. We walked out of the study and walked back into the bedroom to see everyone had left.

"Guess they're in the den." I said as he nodded his head. We walked down the steps and into the den and everyone was watching a movie.

"What are we watching?" I asked laying down besides Quinton and Mercedes.

"We're watching Iron Man 2." She said kissing my lips.

"My favorite." I replied kissing her back.

"I love you so damn much."

"I love you too babe."


End file.
